


Високосный год

by Lupa_gangrel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Dean Winchester, Kid Fic, Kid Sam Winchester, Mild Language, Pre-Canon, Pre-Stanford Era (Supernatural), Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 13:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18250931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupa_gangrel/pseuds/Lupa_gangrel
Summary: Бобби Сингер не хотел заводить детей, потому что боялся стать таким же, как его отец. Дин не хотел, чтобы соцслужбы забрали его и Сэмми в приют, потому что боялся, что там их разлучат. Конечно, судьба (и вендиго) не могла не свести этих троих вместе.





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> **Бета:** [Bianca Neve](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve)  
>  **Примечания:** таймлайн – 1988 г., т. е. Дину 9 лет, Сэму 5, Бобби 36 (на глазок).  
>  **Предупреждения:** немного крови, алкоголя и нецензурных слов.

      За окном завывала, надрывалась декабрьская вьюга. Честно говоря, Дин предпочел бы оказаться зимой где-нибудь в Аризоне, а еще лучше — во Флориде, но… не с их везением. Поэтому они с Сэмом сидели в обшарпанном номере мотеля где-то на севере Северной Дакоты — и это в два раза больше севера, чем хотелось бы, — пока отец охотился где-то там вместе с дядей Уиллом.  
      Дядя Уилл, или Уильям Харвелл, был большим, как отец, и таким же бородатым. Только смеялся чаще и, когда Сэмми назвал его дядей, тоже засмеялся и велел впредь только так себя и называть. Он побыл с ними совсем недолго, а потом они с папой уехали, и с тех пор прошла уже неделя, и денег на еду почти не осталось, и папа обещал вернуться через три дня… Дин поежился под тонким одеялом и покосился на соседнюю кровать, где высилась гора из двух одеял и четырех подушек. Сэмми свил себе натуральное гнездо, забрав постель с отцовской кровати. Термостат в номере работал из рук вон, поэтому Дин не видел в этом ничего плохого. Все равно папа на кровати не спит.  
      Дин знал, что папа на всякий случай снял номер сразу на десять дней, и на этот счет не беспокоился. Случалось, что папа задерживался, но ни разу дольше, чем на неделю.  
      Все будет нормально.  
      С соседней кровати донесся шорох, и из-под груды одеял вынырнула взъерошенная, вихрастая головенка Сэмми.  
      — Папа еще не приехал? — сонно спросил он.  
      — Нет, но скоро приедет. Спи, — ответил Дин.  
      — Дин, но завтра же Рождество, — захныкал Сэм. — Мы что, будем сидеть тут в Рождество одни?  
      Дин тихо вздохнул:  
      — Не волнуйся, Сэмми, завтра папа и дядя Уилл вернутся и, может быть, привезут тебе подарки. Или мы сходим куда-нибудь… наедимся до отвала куриных крылышек и пирогов, ты обопьешься коктейлями, как любишь. Помнишь прошлый раз, когда тебя чуть не вывернуло на официантку?  
      Сэм насупился и нырнул обратно в свое гнездо.  
      — Да ну тебя, — донесся до Дина его приглушенный голос.  
      Дин хмыкнул и вновь уставился в окно. Вскоре Сэм мирно засопел, и глаза самого Дина начали смыкаться. Он еще успел подумать, что надо бы продержаться хотя бы пару часов, но… сказалась бессонная неделя. Отец поручил ему заботиться о Сэмми и охранять его, поэтому Дин по ночам сидел и пялился в окно, пока на горизонте не начинал брезжить рассвет, и только тогда позволял себе уснуть — а, казалось, спустя буквально несколько минут его будил Сэмми и требовал завтрак.  
      И Дин не продержался даже пары часов, лишь пару минут. Совсем скоро тишину номера нарушало лишь размеренное дыхание, побулькивание барахлящего термостата и стон ветра за окном.  
  
      Разбудил Дина тихий стук в дверь. Он встрепенулся и потянулся за револьвером, который оставил ему отец и который он по ночам всегда держал поблизости. Отец не стал бы стучать, у него был свой ключ.  
      — Кто там? — тихо позвал Дин, боясь услышать ответ.  
      — Это Бобби, Бобби Сингер. Помнишь меня, малец?  
      Дин помнил.  
      Они пересеклись, когда отец только начинал все это, и Дин тогда был слишком маленьким, чтобы понять, и не знал… Ему было только пять, как сейчас Сэмми. Он помнил сурового и грузного мужчину, который показывал отцу какие-то книги, а потом они оба переоделись в костюмы и ушли и вернулись лишь под утро, причем этот Сингер буквально тащил отца на себе.  
      Дин мало что запомнил из того времени, разве что отца, колодой лежавшего на кровати, и что у Сэмми случилось расстройство желудка, и у Дина жутко болели руки, когда пришлось подмывать его в четвертый раз, и как он боялся уронить Сэмми в ванну.  
      Наутро Бобби Сингер уехал, а отец больше не оставлял их одних надолго. Целых три года не оставлял.  
      — Погодите минутку.  
      Дин встал с кровати, подкрался к двери и осторожно ее приоткрыл. Если это какая-то тварь, то соль на пороге ее удержит.  
      Сингер толкнул дверь, распахивая ее шире, и без видимых проблем перешагнул через соляную дорожку.  
      — Я не демон, — усмехнулся он. — И не оборотень и не все такое прочее. Можешь проверить.  
      Вообще-то Дин действительно мог это сделать, у него был серебряный ножик и фляжка со святой водой. Он неуверенно оглянулся на сумку, где они лежали, слабо представляя, как это провернуть. Нельзя же вот так запросто спросить человека: «Можно я вас немножко порежу, а потом напою святой водой?». Видимо, Сингер понял его колебания, потому что нетерпеливо махнул рукой:  
      — Давай, малец, тащи свои прибамбасы, у нас мало времени.  
      Дин сделал все, как учил отец, и его рука почти не дрожала, когда он провел лезвием по коже Сингера (из фляжки тот хлебнул сразу же, как Дин ее протянул).  
      — Так, — сказал Сингер, оглядываясь, — я приехал по делу… Дин, верно?  
      Дин кивнул, чувствуя, как холодеют ноги — и вовсе не потому, что он стоит босиком на полу. Просто было в голосе Сингера что-то такое…  
      — Это насчет твоего отца, — сказал наконец Сингер, и Дин закусил губу, чтобы не начать реветь.  
      Он не хотел, не хотел слушать то, что тот скажет дальше.


	2. Зима

**Январь**

  
  
      Бобби свернул на стоянку возле бара «Дом у дороги» и остановил машину. Покосился в зеркало на заднее сидение: мальчишки сидели нахохлившись, как птенцы; старший прижимал к себе младшего и как будто укутывал своим телом, точно одеялом. У младшего глаза были заплаканные, да и у старшего покраснели, хотя он явно изо всех сил старался казаться спокойным. «Джонова школа», — с кривой усмешкой подумал Бобби, посмотрел на детей еще раз… и нет, дело не в воспитании. Старший… как же его, Дин вроде — держался ради брата. Бобби был не ахти каким психологом, но еще в мотеле заметил, что Дин квохчет над младшим братцем, как Матушка Мидоус.  
      Выбравшись из своего пикапа, Бобби подошел к задней дверце и распахнул ее.  
      — Вылезайте, приехали, — объявил он и, не дожидаясь мальчишек, направился к бару, по дороге пытаясь вспомнить, как же зовут младшего.  
      Внутри народу было довольно много — кто-то приехал на похороны, кто-то просто зашел пропустить стаканчик и поделиться новостями с недавних охот. Эллен, как обычно, была за стойкой — наверное, сидела, потому что видно было лишь ее макушку. Бобби поманил мальчиков за собой и подошел к стойке.  
      — Привет, — он выдавил дежурную улыбку, но тут же согнал ее, встретившись с измученным взглядом Эллен. — Ты как? И как Уилл?  
      — Уилл… — Эллен прерывисто вздохнула. — Уилл без изменений. Правда, врачи говорят, что раз он сам дышит, есть надежда, что он все-таки выйдет из комы. — На ее глазах набухли слезы. — Но не говорят когда. А я — сам видишь, — Эллен провела рукой по большому круглому животу.  
      — Уже скоро, да? — спросил Бобби.  
      — Через месяц. Надеюсь, Уилл к этому времени очнется. Он так хотел увидеть малышку. — Слезы наконец пролились, и Эллен потянулась за бумажными салфетками. — Извини.  
      Бобби покачал головой:  
      — Не извиняйся.  
      Ему было жалко ее, совсем еще девчонку, так внезапно оказавшуюся без мужа и с целым баром на руках, которым надо как-то заправлять, чтобы платить по счетам. А потом родится ребенок, и счетов станет еще больше. Пока Бобби ехал сюда, он думал пристроить детей Джона ей, но теперь все больше сомневался. Но если не Эллен, то кому их отдать? У пацанов ведь совсем никого не осталось — по словам Джона, семья его жены погибла еще до их свадьбы, его собственная мать умерла еще раньше, а отец бросил их, когда Джон был маленьким. Были какие-то дальние родственники, но вряд ли они будут в восторге от неожиданного пополнения.  
      Бобби встряхнулся и решил подумать об этом потом. После похорон, например. А пока…  
      — Сумеешь их пристроить? — спросил он у Эллен, кивая на мальчишек.  
      Та приподнялась со стула, чтобы лучше видеть, и улыбнулась.  
      — Привет, ребята. Меня зовут Эллен, Эллен Харвелл.  
      — Ты жена дяди Уилла? — спросил младший. — Здорово. А где он? А меня зовут Сэм, а это мой брат Дин.  
      — Уилл в больнице, — чуть дрожащим голосом ответила Эллен. — Вы, должно быть, устали с дороги и проголодались? Идемте, я отведу вас на кухню, там Марти вас накормит, пока я приготовлю вам комнату. — Она повернулась к Бобби. — Будешь что-нибудь?  
      Бобби пожал плечами:  
      — Виски было бы неплохо.  
      Эллен сняла с полки початую бутылку и поставила перед ним. Достала чистый стакан.  
      — За счет заведения.  
  
      В день похорон как назло прямо с утра зарядила мерзкая ледяная изморось. Январская погодка, чтоб ее. Бобби по случаю надел свой ФБР-овский наряд: костюм и черное пальто — и теперь мерз как собака, то и дело ежась, когда холодные капли затекали за воротник. Вдобавок ко всему пальто теперь воняло мокрой шерстью и тяжело давило на плечи.  
      Впрочем, возможно, пальто не имело к тяжести никакого отношения. Возможно, все дело было в теле, что лежало сейчас на костре, завернутое в простыню. Джона Винчестера хоронили по обычаю охотников, а на кладбище Лоуренса, рядом с могилой его жены, вскоре должно было появиться новое надгробие — пастор Мерфи как-то помухлевал с бумагами, чтобы армия США раскошелилась на последние почести для своего ветерана.  
      Да, надгробие… под которым будет просто земля.  
      Помимо воли взгляд Бобби прикипел к сыновьям Джона. Сэм вроде бы немного оправился — во всяком случае, он без проблем общался с Эллен и другими охотниками, даже иногда улыбался. Дин же не проронил ни слова с той ночи, когда Бобби привез ему горестные вести, разве что с братом иногда перекидывался парой фраз — в основном, это были обычные бытовые просьбы: почисть зубы, ешь завтрак, завяжи шнурки.  
      И тихая литания утешений в том стылом мотельном номере, когда Сэм, рыдая, прятал лицо у Дина на груди, а Бобби неловко топтался, не зная, куда себя деть, и некстати вспоминая, что сегодня сочельник.  
      Бобби посмотрел на Эллен. Та казалась маленькой и бледной. Очень маленькой и очень бледной в просторном черном платье с накинутым сверху легкомысленным голубым пальто. Обе руки она положила на плечи мальчиков и прижимала их к себе в каком-то неосознанном материнском жесте.  
      Именно тогда Бобби понял, что он должен делать. И не только потому, что Джон был его другом, а Эллен не потянула бы еще двоих детей. Но и потому, что именно Джон вытащил Уилла Харвелла на ту злосчастную охоту.  
  
      Бобби тогда заехал в «Дом у дороги», чтобы спросить, нет ли у Уилла на примете хорошего дела, и застал лишь заплаканную Эллен, которая сказала, что ей только что позвонили из больницы. Оказалось, что незадолго до этого к Уиллу обратился Джон и предложил совместную охоту в Северной Дакоте. Уилл обещал Эллен звонить из мотеля каждый вечер, чтобы сообщить, где он и как вообще дела, и они даже разок поговорили, но потом он пропустил звонок, другой, третий…  
      Записав адрес больницы, Бобби пообещал все разузнать и попросил Эллен лишний раз не волноваться, в ее положении это вредно. Прибыв на место, он выяснил — удивительно, какие чудеса творит строгий костюм вкупе с нужным удостоверением! — что в больницу поступило сообщение по рации, на полицейской волне, что неподалеку от города, на обочине дороги, стоит автомобиль, и в нем двое окровавленных людей. Одним из них был Уилл Харвелл.  
      А вторым — Джон Винчестер.  
      И его спасти не удалось.  
      Бобби провел краткое расследование, чтобы выяснить, закончили ли они охоту, или стоит ожидать новых смертей.  
      Он узнал.  
  
  


**Февраль**

  
  
      Дин сидел перед окном и угрюмо ковырял покрывшую стекло тонкую корочку льда. Они снова были в дороге, снова в мотеле, и снова взрослый пообещал им скоро вернуться.  
      Вот только папа никогда не оставлял их так надолго. Да, последний… последний раз прошла неделя, но папа говорил, что приедет через три дня. А теперь этот Сингер сказал, что вернется через неделю. А прошло уже десять дней, и менеджер грозился их выселить.  
      Конечно, Сингер оставил им денег на еду и даже сам купил кой-чего в холодильник, но когда менеджер явился за оплатой, Дин предпочел отдать наличку ему. Они сейчас были в Юте, на улице стоял дикий холод, и лучше уж поголодать, чем замерзнуть.  
      Само собой, «поголодать» никак не могло коснуться Сэмми. Не могло, не должно было — и не касалось. Сэмми исправно получал свою порцию хлопьев утром, куриный суп с лапшой из ближайшей забегаловки днем и бургер или макароны с сыром вечером. И пару яблок — как-то, коротая время в приемном покое, пока Сэму делали очередную прививку, Дин вычитал про витамины. Чем питался в это время сам Дин, он предпочитал не вспоминать — к сожалению… или, скорее, к счастью, после Сэмми оставалось мало объедков, поэтому приходилось импровизировать. До рытья в мусорных баках Дин пока не дошел, но булки из магазинов — их было проще всего спрятать — уже начал подворовывать. Ну а вода всегда в кране есть.  
      Хотя сперва в душе Дина еще теплилась надежда на лучшее.  
      Он думал, что они останутся с той милой женщиной с большим животом — Эллен, и да, Дин знал, что у нее в животе свой ребеночек. Но быстро понял, что им с Сэмми такая удача не светит.  
      Вечером, после похорон, дождавшись, когда Сэмми уснет, Дин спустился на первый этаж, в бар. Вообще-то он собирался просто смотаться на кухню глотнуть водички, но замер, увидев тусклый свет под дверью с надписью «Администрация». Из-за двери доносились голоса. Дин подкрался поближе и прислушался.  
      — Эллен, ну а куда еще их девать?! — горячился мужской голос. Дин определил, что это был Бобби Сингер. — Предлагаешь отдать их в приют?  
      Дин похолодел и сглотнул. Он догадался, что речь идет о них с Сэмми. Их — в приют?! Нет! Нет, ни за что! В приютах братьев разлучают и отдают противным дядькам и теткам, которые пьют виски и бьют детей. Нельзя, чтобы Сэмми попал к ним! К ним уже приходили раньше чудовища из соцслужб, чтобы забрать у папы, и папа научил Дина им не доверять — потому что они могут отнять Сэмми, насовсем, и они даже не узнают, куда он попал. Дин прикусил губу, чтобы не хихикнуть от внезапно представшей картинки из прошлого: он спросил у папы, почему работников соцслужб нельзя посолить и сжечь, как тот делает с другими, раз эти тоже чудовища. Сейчас-то Дин знал, что работники — просто люди, такие же взрослые, как Эллен или Бобби Сингер, но тогда… папа смеялся до слез, а после пообещал, что просто никогда и никому их не отдаст… Нет, сейчас не время веселиться!  
      Дин дал себе мысленный пинок и вновь навострил уши.  
      — Бобби, я не могу, — проговорил усталый женский голос. Эллен. — На меня и так столько всего навалилось… Я даже не знаю, как с ними обращаться, — и не смей говорить мне, что я скоро тоже стану матерью, Роберт Сингер! — воскликнула она и добавила уже тише: — Это совсем другое. Слушай… ты можешь оставить их у себя на несколько месяцев? До родов… и Уилл еще может очнуться. На время, Бобби, пожалуйста…  
      Сингер вздохнул.  
      — Эллен, а теперь погляди мне в глаза и скажи, что это не имеет отношения к тому, что именно Джон вызвал Уилла на охоту.  
      — Нет! И да… Я не знаю, Бобби. — Раздался всхлип, и у Дина самого защипало в глазах.  
      Это все было неправильно, не так, как надо. Все полетело кувырком и обрушилось в пропасть — и разбилось, когда Дин стоял перед погребальным костром. Вот и все. Больше у них с Сэмом никого в целом мире нет. Никому они не нужны.  
      Чуть позже Дин со стыдом подумал, что это ощущение мало чем отличается от того, которое он почувствовал, когда врал Сэму про Рождество.  
      Есть только он и Сэм. И пусть только попробуют их разлучить.  
      — Эллен, я же тебе все рассказал, забыла? — произнес Сингер. — Они закончили охоту, убили вендиго, но тот их здорово потрепал. И Джон всю дорогу — по зимнему лесу, напомню! — тащил Уилла на себе. И дотащил. И вызвал по рации помощь. Благодаря ему твой муж все еще жив.  
      — Благодаря ему, — зашипела Эллен, как заправская гадюка, — и Дин даже не представлял, что у нее может быть такой голос. — Благодаря ему мой муж  _в коме_. А двое детей остались  _сиротами_. Так что не смей, Бобби, просто не смей мне тут воспевать героизм Джона.  
      Вот теперь Дин заплакал по-настоящему. И от этого злого голоса, и от этих ужасных слов. Он даже подумал было разбудить Сэмми, собрать вещички, угнать тачку Бобби и сбежать… но передумал. На улице холодно, и это не изменить, у них ни цента денег и вряд ли появятся. К тому же, Сэмми последнее время увесился соплями. У них нет выхода. Пока нет.  
      Но он что-нибудь придумает.  
      Утром Сингер заглянул к ним в комнату и велел собираться. Он не отвез их в приют, как опасался Дин.  
      Он взял их с собой.  
      И прежде, за целых полтора месяца, ни разу не оставлял их одних так надолго.


	3. Весна

**Март**

  
  
      Спидометр зашкаливал за 80 миль в час, но Бобби упорно не убирал ногу с педали газа. И чертыхался — вслух и про себя.  
      Ну как могло так выйти?! Как могла обыденная, в общем-то, охота обернуться такой катастрофой? И, главное, как хорошо все начиналось…  
      Честно говоря, на первых порах Бобби не знал, что ему делать с мальцами. Они только мешали работе. Он никогда не хотел иметь детей и не умел с ними обращаться. Каждый раз при виде братьев перед ним вставал образ его собственного отца, со сжатыми кулаками и перекошенной от гнева красной физиономией; заплаканное лицо матери… В итоге Бобби решил вести себя по примеру Джона. Уже тогда ему бы задуматься, что это тоже не образец здоровой семьи, но где и когда он ее видел, ту здоровую семью с рекламы кукурузных хлопьев? Да и потом, он рассчитывал максимум на два месяца, а после, если повезет, мальчишек взяла бы к себе Эллен.  
      Но, как говорится, хочешь насмешить Бога…  
      Бобби обещал вернуться через неделю. Но неделя прошла, за ней вторая… На пятнадцатый день в голову вместе с похмельем (и какая же охота без надиралова в баре?) стукнула не то совесть, не то ответственность, и Бобби негнущимися пальцами набрал номер пастора Джима Мерфи.  
      — Слушай… привет. Не занят? Тут такое дело… можешь проверить парочку мальцов в мотеле на Виверри-роуд? Это в Юте, если что. — Бобби чуть отодвинул трубку, пережидая поток невнятных и совершенно не подобающих священнику ругательств, после чего переспросил: — Ну так ты съездишь, ладно?  
      Послышался глубокий вздох.  
      — Ладно, — ответил Джим.  
      А потом, где-то сутки спустя, Джим ему перезвонил и сказал, что в том номере, который указал Бобби, живут какие-то совершенно левые люди. И ни следа младших Винчестеров.  
      Взвизгнув покрышками на повороте, пикап Бобби ворвался на стоянку мотеля и затормозил, бумкнув колесами о бордюр. Сам Бобби, выбравшись из машины, чуть ли не на той же скорости рванул к номеру, где, как он знал, остановился Джим.  
      — Дети не объявлялись? — спросил он вместо «здрасьте», как только дверь открылась.  
      Пастор покачал головой:  
      — Не объявлялись. Я спрашивал у администратора, тот говорит, что когда он пришел поинтересоваться насчет продления, в номере никого не было, а ключ лежал на столе. С тех пор он их не видел.  
      Бобби тяжело опустился на стул, упер локти в колени и уронил лицо в ладони.  
      — Куда они пропали… И что делать?  
      — Может, объявить в розыск? — неуверенно предложил Джим.  
      Бобби горько усмехнулся.  
      — Чтобы ими заинтересовались соцслужбы и отправили в приют? Хотя, если подумать… наверное, это было бы к лучшему, учитывая альтернативу. Да у меня даже их фотографий нет… — Он вскинул голову. — Кстати, а когда ты договаривался насчет памятника — никто не спрашивал, куда делись дети Джона? Не могли же они просто так отвалить кучу бабла и забыть о нем, безо всякой бюрократии?  
      — Да… да. Спрашивали. Мой друг, которого я попросил об одолжении и который все организовал, сказал, что им звонили из соцслужб, а я выяснил, что в больницу, куда доставили Джона, тоже кто-то приходил. Осмотрели его вещи, ничего толкового не нашли.  
      — Это потому что я забрал все мало-мальски полезное, — сказал Бобби. Он помнил, как колебался перед дверью номера: открыть найденным ключом или все-таки постучать, чтобы не дарить сыновьям Джона бесплодной надежды, которой суждено было тут же развеяться в прах.  
      Джим кивнул:  
      — Я так и подумал.  
      — Значит, скорее всего, их уже объявили в розыск, — подытожил Бобби и вновь повесил голову.  
      Ну что же он за  _чудовище_! Беспечное и безответственное чудовище, которое бросило двух маленьких детей и не позаботилось хотя бы оставить им достаточно налички, чтобы их не выставили на улицу посреди зимы, если он вдруг задержится.  
      Бобби решительно встал. Надо наведаться в номер, где жили мальчики, — видимо, придется помахать перед новыми жильцами какими-нибудь корочками, — и проверить, не оставил ли Дин записку. Под матрасом, за тумбочкой, прилепленной под столешницей — или какое еще тайное место может придумать девятилетний ребенок.  
      — Администратор сказал еще, что через неделю старший мальчик заплатил за три дня сверху, — сообщил Джим, когда Бобби поделился с ним планом, и это вызвало очередную волну вины. Это были деньги на еду, и чем же тогда братья питались все это время?  
      Выйдя на улицу, Бобби еще раз огляделся. Стоянка была полупустой и темной, освещенной лишь долетавшим сюда светом единственного фонаря, стоявшего возле административного здания, да неоновым отблеском вывески. А кроме этого… только ветер и колючие крупинки снега.  
      Вдруг от ствола чахлого деревца, росшего на краю стоянки, отделилась небольшая тень. Бобби напрягся, автоматически нашаривая за поясом джинсов нож; тень медленно приближалась, скукоживаясь под порывами ветра вопросительным знаком. Наконец она вышла в тусклое пятно света, и сердце Бобби дрогнуло.  
      Это был Дин Винчестер. Кутающийся в ужасно тонкую на вид куртку, с непокрытой головой, вжавший голову в плечи в попытке укрыться за поднятым воротником.  
      — Мистер Сингер, это вы? — тихо спросил он.  
      Бобби сорвался с места, на ходу стаскивая собственную куртку, чтобы накинуть на Дина.  
      — Где вы были? Где Сэм? Почему ты так легко одет, я же помню, у тебя была нормальная зимняя куртка и шапка? — вопросы так и сыпались изо рта Бобби, как из рога изобилия, пока он тянул Дина в сторону номера.  
      Но тот неожиданно заупрямился: уперся ногами в асфальт и замотал головой.  
      — Сначала надо забрать Сэмми.  
      Бобби как ледяной водой окатили — что было недалеко от истины, поскольку снег теперь хлестал по незащищенному телу, тая на рубашке и вызывая неконтролируемую дрожь.  
      — Давай я отведу тебя в теплое место, а потом схожу за Сэмом, — предложил он.  
      Дин снова мотнул головой.  
      — Вы не найдете.  
  
      Полчаса спустя братья сидели в номере Джима, на кровати, закутанные в одеяла, и с быстротой лесного пожара уничтожали пиццу с мясным ассорти (Бобби специально выбирал посытнее), обжигаясь, прихлебывали горячий чай (Бобби незаметно подлил в каждый стаканчик по капельке бренди), пока их одежда сушилась на выкрученном на полную мощь обогревателе.  
      Наблюдая, как Дин подкладывает Сэму лучшие куски, Бобби вспоминал заброшенный дом, старую развалюху, куда привел его Дин. Сэм сидел там на первом этаже, в гостиной, перед исписанным граффити закопченным камином, где еле теплился костерок из картонных коробок и разломанных деревянных ящиков. Сэм был замотан по уши: его шапка и куртка, шапка и куртка Дина и одеяло, которое Дин, очевидно, увел из номера, — больше напоминая груду тряпья, чем ребенка, и грыз сморщенное яблоко. При виде этого зрелища вина не то что окончательно затопила Бобби — ему казалось, что он буквально из нее состоит.  
      Тогда же он поклялся, что больше никогда не оставит братьев одних.  
  
  


**Апрель**

  
  
      Дин трясся на заднем сидении пикапа, рассеянно поглаживая вихрастую головенку Сэмми, задремавшего у него на коленях, и думал. Он справился, сделал все, как учил папа, и немного гордился собой. Когда кончились деньги, он не растерялся: нашел им с Сэмми крышу над головой, сам развел костер и даже добыл еду. Конечно, побираться было унизительно, и дети показывали пальцами, а их мамаши переходили на другую сторону улицы — Дин как-то услышал слово «вшивый» и думал, что сгорит со стыда, — но так было нужно. Это все ради Сэмми, твердил он себе, когда мерз, прячась по вечерам у стоянки мотеля, надеясь увидеть знакомое авто, когда, продрогший, возвращался в заброшенный дом… Он старался не корить себя, что не подошел к пастору Мерфи, ведь тогда бы их неприятности кончились раньше — но Дин не знал, как тот выглядит, лишь слышал это имя от папы, который пару раз звонил пастору.  
      Но все хорошо, что хорошо кончается, и Сингер пообещал, что больше никогда не оставит их, и, может, он сдержит обещание…  
      — Эй, малец, — тихо позвал Дина Сингер, не отрываясь от дороги, — скажи-ка, а твоих фотографий нигде не оставалось?  
      — В смысле? — не понял Дин.  
      — Ну, ты же ходил в школу хоть иногда? Кто-нибудь фотографировал тебя для личного дела?  
      Дин моментально сообразил, к чему клонит Сингер. Да, когда он пошел в первый класс, у папы потребовали его фото, но в конце года, перед тем как уехать, папа забрал дело вместе со снимком — попросту говоря, украл. А во втором классе они прожили в том месте совсем недолго, и папа тянул резину, отговариваясь забывчивостью и нехваткой времени. Так дело и осталось без его физиономии. Папа объяснял это тем, что не хочет, чтобы у соцслужб были лишние козыри, чтобы его фотография появилась на молочных пакетах.  
      — Папа обо всем позаботился, — коротко отрапортовал Дин, и Сингер удовлетворенно кивнул. Значит, Дин угадал верно.  
  
      Почти два месяца Сингер честно возил их всюду с собой, отлучаясь максимум на сутки, чтобы что-нибудь узнать или уничтожить очередного монстра, и вскоре Дин приноровился к монотонному распорядку.  
      Городок Вэллихилл, куда охота их привела на этот раз, был совсем крохотным, с единственным мотелем для дальнобойщиков неподалеку от въезда. Сингер снял номер с двумя большими кроватями, потому что семейных там не было, но Дину было не привыкать спать с Сэмми, да так и теплее — хотя они наконец-то уехали с севера, и тут уже вовсю пробивалась травка, а снега не было вовсе.  
      Первый день они, как обычно, безвылазно просидели в номере, и Дин охрип, читая и перечитывая Сэмми те несколько книжек, что папа давным-давно покупал еще самому Дину. Он даже пересказал парочку историй из комиксов, так, чтобы брату было понятно (комиксы папа редко разрешал брать с собой, потому что, как он говорил, те захламляли багажник; пришлось полагаться на память). Дину было отчаянно скучно: он не решался включить телевизор, опасаясь отвлечь обложившегося книгами и газетными вырезками Сингера, да и Сэмми не стоило постоянно пялиться в мультики — вроде бы это вредно для глаз и мозгов, особенно у таких мелких, — а больше заняться было совсем нечем. Разве что поиграть с Сэмми в солдатиков, но тот еще не умел устраивать настоящие сражения, зато обожал швырнуть в любовно расставленные шеренги Дина игрушечного динозавра и объявить, что его Годзилла всех победил. Кто растрепал Сэмми про Годзиллу, Дин понятия не имел, поскольку кино тот не видел точно — Сэмми боялся ужастиков и прятался под одеяло даже от Слонопотама из «Винни-Пуха».  
      На второй день Сингер вручил Дину десятку и предложил им с Сэмми прогуляться. Осмотреть город, как он сказал. Тоже все как обычно.  
      — Далеко не уходите и возвращайтесь не позже шести, — напутствовал их Сингер на прощание. — Дин, у тебя ведь есть часы?  
      «А раньше не догадался спросить, как я узнавал время?» — ядовито подумал Дин и продемонстрировал электронные часы со Скуби-Ду, которые папа подарил на позапрошлое Рождество — тогда они снимали коттедж и отпраздновали как положено, с индейкой (ее принесла соседка, она еще постоянно мерзко улыбалась папе при встрече) и елкой. Если подумать, это было последнее настоящее Рождество.  
      Ничего особенно примечательного в городке не нашлось, разве что скверик в центре, где мамы катали коляски да неспешно прогуливались бабули с собаками, и пустырь на окраине, где, похоже, собралась вся местная детвора. Дин с завистью наблюдал, как мальчишки гоняют мяч, и придерживал за шкирку Сэмми, тоже норовившего поучаствовать и получить мячом в нос.  
      Ровно в шесть они уже стояли на пороге номера.  
  
      Так продолжалось почти две недели: они то сидели в мотеле, то сразу после завтрака отправлялись шататься по городу. Однажды Сингер запер их в номере и уехал на час, но Дин подозревал, что обычно тот мотается по своим охотничьим делам, пока они гуляют.  
      Конечно, про день рождения Сэмми Сингер не вспомнил, а может, и не знал вовсе, но Дин и сам выкрутился. Деньги, которые давал Сингер, он практически не тратил, поэтому их хватило на подарок — почти как всамделишный паровоз, который умел гудеть и светить фонарем, и у него была красная лампочка в трубе, как будто огонь, — приличный торт, газировку и шарики. Сэмми сам сиял, как лампочка, и прилежно задул все пять свечек, и мигом вымазался в креме. Сингер сидел мрачнее тучи и наблюдал за ними, но Дин решил не обращать внимания. Вскоре тот вышел, не сказав ни слова, и вернулся через полчаса с набором ковбоев и индейцев.  
      — Вот, — он протянул Сэмми пакет. — У меня когда-то были такие же. Надеюсь, тебе они понравятся. Извини, что без упаковки.  
      — Ничего, — ответил Сэмми, сверкнув щербатой улыбкой, — они здоровские, спасибо.  
      И тут же высыпал фигурки на пол около паровоза. Десять минут спустя индейцы уже преследовали паровоз, а бравые ковбои от них отстреливались.  
      — Спасибо, — прошептал Дин украдкой, покосившись на Сингера, и впервые подумал, что тот не так уж плох.  
  
      Назавтра, после очередной прогулки Сингер встретил их на стоянке, у пикапа.  
      — Я скатаюсь кое-куда, — сказал он. — Вернусь ночью, крайний срок завтра утром. Я купил вам ужин, и не засиживайтесь, ложитесь спать. И никому не открывайте.  
      Дин едва сдержался, чтобы не фыркнуть: Сингер говорил это всякий раз, отправляясь на охоту за чудовищами, вот прям слово в слово, и Дин не понимал зачем. Зачем обращаться с ним как с маленьким, зачем повторять прописные истины? Папа доверял ему охранять Сэмми еще раньше, чем Дин пошел в школу; он даже дал Дину пистолет.  
      — Я понял, — ответил Дин, поскольку Сингер продолжал смотреть на него в упор. — Поедим, посмотрим телек и баиньки.  
      Сингер похлопал его по плечу, потрепал Сэмми по макушке и уехал.  
  
      Дин честно выполнил свои обязанности: накормил Сэмми и поел сам, потом они посмотрели телевизор, и Дин попытался научить братца играть в «камень-ножницы-бумагу», специально поддаваясь. Сэмми так бесхитростно радовался победам, подскакивая на заднице и повизгивая, громко хлопал в ладоши, что Дин почти пообещал себе всегда давать ему выигрывать, но потом передумал: нечего баловать. И отец говорил, что в борьбе закаляется характер.  
      А сейчас Дин лежал в кровати и никак не мог заснуть. Сэмми давно посапывал у него под боком, прижимая к себе паровоз и пуская слюни на подушку, и время от времени довольно чувствительно пинал его в бок. Дин же все прислушивался — не раздадутся ли за дверью шаги, не зазвенит ли ключ. Но снаружи было тихо.  
      Он уже начал дремать, когда дверь с грохотом сорвалась с петель, упав внутрь, и в проеме воздвигся черный силуэт.  
      И одновременно оглушительно завопил Сэмми.  
  
  


**Май**

  
  
      Вампирское гнездо в окрестностях Веллихилла было вроде бы небольшим, судя по заметкам о пропавших дальнобойщиках. Местных твари разумно не трогали, чтобы не вызывать подозрений и не привлекать лишнего внимания, — а дальнобойщики могли пропасть где угодно, мало ли банд, промышляющих разбоем на дорогах Америки? Надо быть охотником, чтобы определить район пропаж, вычислить его центр и, главное, связать это с сообщениями об обескровленном скоте на одной из ферм и с тем, что груз, который перевозили дальнобойщики, всплывал в чертовски подозрительных местах.  
      Смущало только, что Элкинс трепал направо и налево, как он лично прикончил последнего вампира в США, но он мог кого-то упустить — и достаточно одного, чтобы эти сукины дети снова расплодились. Ну и ничто не мешало прибыть новым из Европы или какой-нибудь Австралии.  
      Бобби долго изучал карты местного заповедника, пока не обнаружил на самых старых из них ферму на берегу озера — из тех времен, когда никакого заповедника не было и в помине. Сейчас о ней почти никто и не помнил, кроме старенького библиотекаря.  
      Накрыть логово было удобнее на закате, когда, согласно книгам, вампиры спят крепче всего. Пока дети гуляли, Бобби еще раз съездил в участок, проверить материалы по пропавшим, и все подготовил: наточил мачете, осторожно сунул в карман шприц с загодя украденной из окружного морга кровью мертвеца, молясь, чтобы тот не разбился в драке, запасся бензином, рассчитывая спалить потом ферму к чертям собачьим, и позвонил на всякий случай Джиму, попросив если что забрать Винчестеров к себе. Оставив Дину набившие оскомину инструкции, он уверенно вырулил на шоссе и направился к заповеднику, поминутно сверяясь с картой, чтобы не пропустить нужный поворот.  
      С двумя вампирами Бобби разделался сразу, они даже не проснулись, зато третий здорово погонял его по всей ферме, а четвертая, которую он успел ранить в ногу, улизнула. Наконец, улучив момент, Бобби вытащил из кармана шприц, сдернул зубами колпачок и, подпустив вампира поближе, вогнал иглу ему в шею и от души надавил на поршень. Вампир пошатнулся и упал.  
      — Последнее слово? — ухмыльнулся Бобби, занося мачете.  
      Вампир ощерился.  
      — Мы знаем, где ты живешь — не ты один такой умный. Надо было свалить еще вчера, когда птичка шепнула, что ты тут вынюхиваешь, но ничего… Жаль, что я не увижу, как ты рубишь бошки тем пацанам, когда мой потомок их обратит.  
      — Врешь! — рявкнул Бобби, чувствуя, как у него холодеют руки.  
      — К чему мне врать? — вампир откровенно глумился. — Мои дети тебя уничтожат! — крикнул он перед тем, как его голова покатилась по прошлогодним листьям.  
  
      Уже подъезжая к мотелю, Бобби видел, что что-то не так. Дверь их номера выходила на шоссе, но теперь вместо белого прямоугольника зиял черный провал. Бобби выскочил из машины, не заглушив мотор, ему и в голову не пришло подкрадываться — все равно вампир за милю услышит его сердцебиение. Черт, да его сердцебиение сейчас, наверное, слышит даже официантка из круглосуточной закусочной на другом конце города.  
      Сбежавшая вампирша одной рукой держала Сэма над полом, сжимая тонкое мальчишечье горло, а другую, с надрезанным запястьем, подняла над его лицом — с нее вот-вот грозилась сорваться бордовая капля. К счастью, вроде бы первая, на лице Сэма следов крови видно не было. Дин валялся на полу под окном, судя по всему, без сознания. Видимо, его приложило об стену.  
      Вампирша с улыбкой повернулась к Бобби.  
      — О, вот и папочка пожаловал. Лучше бы тебе бросить ножичек, не то…  
      Но Бобби ее уже не слушал.  
      — Сэм, не открывай рот! — едва успел приказать он, кидаясь на вампиршу всем весом.  
      Та явно не ожидала такой прыти: уронив Сэма, она перехватила обеими руками взметнувшееся над ее головой мачете, норовя отпихнуть Бобби и, по возможности, отправить его вслед за Дином. Но и Бобби не вчера стал охотником — позволив вампирше завладеть мачете, раз уж ей так хочется, он вытащил из-за пазухи нож, лезвие которого тоже предусмотрительно искупал в трупной крови.  
      — Подавись, сука, — прошипел Бобби, вгоняя нож ей под ключицу, и уже собрался было оттяпать ей голову, как вспомнил о детях. Хватит с них на сегодня ужасов. Пыхтя от натуги, он отволок вампиршу в ванную, где и добил, потом завернул тело в душевую занавеску, вынес на улицу и сунул в багажник пикапа. Чуть позже надо будет отвезти его на ферму и сжечь там все, как и собирался.  
      Вернувшись, Бобби тщательно умылся и вымыл руки, после чего собрался с духом и вышел к мальчикам.  
      Сэм тихонько всхлипывал и трясся, сжавшись в комочек возле так и не очнувшегося Дина — по правде говоря, Сэм едва ли на него не залез.  
      — Ну-ну, дай я на тебя посмотрю, — Бобби поднял ребенка, наскоро оглядел на предмет ран и неловко покачал. — Ты ведь послушался и не открывал рот?  
      — Н-нет, — Сэм для верности помотал головой. — А что с Дином? Он умер, да? Плохая тетя убила его? — Он снова начал всхлипывать.  
      — Нет, что ты! — как можно убедительнее ответил Бобби. — Он просто стукнулся головой. Давай я сейчас посажу тебя на кровать и помогу ему, ладно?  
      Он отцепил от себя маленькие ручки, откинул со своей кровати одеяло и опустил Сэма на подушки.  
      — Пусть это будет как будто гнездо, — ляпнул Бобби первое, что пришло в голову. — А Дин как будто выпавший птенец. Сейчас мы его тоже вернем в гнездо.  
      С этими словами он присел перед Дином на корточки, проверил пульс — ровный, как он и надеялся, — ощупал голову — небольшой желвак на затылке, крови нет, — поднял мальчика и положил на вторую кровать, пристроился рядом и легонько похлопал его по щекам.  
      — Дин. Ди-ин… Очнись же, ну.  
      Дин застонал и приоткрыл глаза.  
      — Сэмми…  
      — С ним все в порядке, — заверил его Бобби. — Ответь, только честно, эта… женщина, она успела напоить тебя своей кровью?  
      — Она сразу накинулась на Сэмми, — еле слышно прошептал Дин, — я не смог ее остановить. Почему ты не оставил мне пистолет, как папа?! — вдруг гневно воскликнул он и тут же сморщился от боли.  
      — Пистолет тебе бы не помог, — грустно ответил Бобби.  
  
      Под утро, перед этим дав Сэму полтаблетки снотворного, а Дину — болеутоляющего и дождавшись, пока братья заснут, Бобби съездил в заповедник и наконец-то разобрался с вампирским логовом. Потом, переодевшись в пикапе и заготовив корочки ФБР, он отправился в полицейский участок. Там он прошел прямиком в кабинет главы и потребовал обшарить озеро — Бобби подозревал, что на дне покоится настоящий парк грузовиков.  
      — Обнаружили что-нибудь новенькое по делу? — полюбопытствовала секретарша, когда Бобби вышел из кабинета. — Ну, тому, по которому вы вчера приходили?  
      Бобби дежурно улыбнулся.  
      — Дело закрыто.


	4. Лето

**Июнь**

  
  
      После той жуткой ночи, когда вампирша чуть не сделала вампиром Сэмми — Сингер рассказал Дину про этих чудовищ, пока Сэмми возился в песочнице, — они сразу же собрались и уехали. На вопрос Дина, куда они отправятся теперь, Сингер ответил: «Домой». Вот только Дин и не подозревал, что тот имеет в виду Лоуренс. На самом деле тогда у него так болела голова, что он даже не обратил внимания на дорожный знак с названием.  
      Зато сразу узнал пекарню на углу, где мама покупала ему пироги с вишней. И дерево с качелями, и парк…  
      И обгорелый дом.  
      Их дом.  
      Сингер еле успел остановить машину, и Дина вырвало прямо на обочине. Он сказал, что это все из-за удара о стенку, но Сингер явно ему не поверил. Хорошо, что Сэмми ничего не понял.  
      Сэмми вообще не понял, куда они вернулись — он ведь был еще совсем маленький… Дин и сам удивился, как быстро все вспомнил. Та жизнь казалась далеким сном, чудесным сном, где все было светлым и радостным, где у него были мама и папа, где папа не пил виски так, как Дин пьет колу, где у него была своя комната, полная игрушек, и мама улыбалась, и пела Сэмми колыбельные, и читала Дину сказки.  
      Только теперь Дин вдруг осознал, что этого не будет больше  _никогда_. И что никогда и никому они не будут нужны так, как маме с папой. Никто и никогда не будет их так любить.  
      А у Сэмми не было и этого крохотного кусочка счастья.  
  
      Сингер остановился в доме толстой тетки по имени Миссури Мозли. Дину она не нравилась, и Сэмми перед ней робел, хотя обычно норовил подружиться с любым взрослым. Он даже называл ее «мисс Моззи», а не «тетя Миссури», как та настаивала. Миссури ругала Дина за то, что не разувался после прогулки и пачкал ее чистые полы, гоняла его от телевизора и читала нравоучения по любому поводу. Неудивительно, что муж — Дин видел свадебную фотку в ряду других на стене вдоль лестницы — от нее сбежал. Дин бы тоже сбежал, а еще лучше — и вовсе бы не женился. Все девчонки дуры и задаваки. Ну… по крайней мере, Миссури вкусно готовила, и Дин впервые за последний год спал в нормальной постели, а не на серых, пахнущих, как освежитель из туалета, простынях. Возможно, он бы даже смирился с тем, что они тут гостят, если бы не дом…  
      Иногда, по ночам, Дин лежал без сна, а в окно стучались ветки, и ему представлялось, что это сгоревший дом каким-то образом выдрал фундамент из земли и скребется к нему почерневшими руками-досками, прося впустить. В такие ночи Дин жалел, что уже слишком взрослый и не может залезть в кровать к Сэму. Сам же Сэм дрых без задних ног и в кровать к Дину не спешил.  
      — Как-то ты скверно выглядишь, сынок, — сказала ему Миссури где-то через неделю, за завтраком, — в мешках под глазами можно спрятать все слитки Форт-Нокса.  
      — Я вам не сынок, — огрызнулся Дин, вызвав недовольный взгляд, и уткнулся в тарелку с хлопьями.  
      Он не был дураком и понимал, что Сингер хочет пристроить их Миссури, раз уж с Эллен не выгорело. Но та, очевидно, не соглашалась, и почти каждый вечер, отправив их с Сэмом спать, они с Сингером ругались в гостиной. Потом Сингер выметался вон — хлопала входная дверь, — а Миссури принималась жечь свои ароматические палочки, которыми и так провонял уже каждый уголок. Утром Сингер возвращался, и все начиналось по новой.  
      Дин страшился выходить из дома, но и оставаться с этими чертовыми взрослыми было невыносимо, поэтому, сцепив зубы, он все же заставлял себя. И Сэмми тянул его гулять, бегая по тем же самым улицам, по которым бегал Дин, заходя в ту самую пекарню и качаясь на тех самых качелях. Пожарище Дин обходил десятой дорогой, предпочитая держаться как можно дальше и к тому же опасаясь встретить соседей, которые его узнают.  
  
      Однажды Сингер вернулся, как обычно, но не отправился к себе, а встал перед столом, уперев руки в бока.  
      — Ладно, Мисси, твоя взяла, — прохрипел он, покачиваясь. — Мальчики, собирайтесь, мы уезжаем.  
      — Даже не мечтай, что я пущу тебя пьяным за руль, — заявила Миссури. — Проспись сначала.  
      — Дядя Бобби, а куда мы поедем? — спросил Сэмми, и Дин затаил дыхание. Неужели в конце концов это случилось, и Сингер решил сбагрить их в приют?  
      — Домой, — ответил Сингер. Дин вздрогнул. — Ко мне домой.  
      У Сингера есть дом?  
      Миссури слова на ветер не бросала, уехали они только вечером. Сэмми вертелся на заднем сидении и обстреливал Сингера вопросами:  
      — Почему мы уехали? Почему мисс Моззи плакала, когда обняла меня? А там, куда мы едем, есть кошка?  
      У Миссури был кот, здоровенная черная тварь, которая, тем не менее, никак не реагировала, даже если Сэмми таскал ее поперек живота, — на том не осталось и царапинки.  
      — Потому что загостились, пора и честь знать. Потому что будет по тебе скучать. Нет, кошки там нет, — монотонно отвечал Сингер с самым мрачным выражением лица.  
      — А где ваш дом? — осторожно задал Дин единственный интересующий его вопрос.  
      — Южная Дакота, Су-Фолс, — голос Сингера чуть дрогнул. — Вам там понравится.  
      Увидев, куда тот их приволок, Дин чуть не лишился дара речи. Это была  _помойка_. Автомобильная свалка, но это было неважно. Впрочем, как следует разглядев лабиринт из старых машин — некоторые по брюхо вросли в землю, некоторые были составлены одна на другую по три-четыре штуки и сплющились от тяжести и времени, — Дин понял, какое сокровище перед ним. Это было почти как парк аттракционов, как Диснейленд, здесь можно было играть бесконечно. Главное, не пускать туда Сэмми.  
      — На свалку ни ногой, — будто прочитав его мысли, предупредил Сингер. — Проверим дом.  
      Дом выглядел гораздо хуже, чем у Миссури, но уж получше, чем та хибара, где они с Сэмми провели несколько промозглых мартовских дней. Тут хотя бы была мебель, и плита, и холодильник, и все такое.  
      — Мы теперь будем тут жить? — пролепетал Сэмми, с любопытством вертя головой. — Здорово. Ой, крыска!  
      Дин проследил за его взглядом. Действительно, в углу у небольшой дырки в стене сидела толстая крыса и водила носом, шевеля усами. Секунду спустя в угол со свистом улетела пустая консервная банка, и крыса юркнула в нору.  
      — Потом выведем, — буркнул Сингер. — Сегодня нам нужно расчистить места для готовки и спанья. Я принесу из машины продукты и займусь кухней, а ты, Дин, проверь спальни. И…  
      — Не спускай глаз с брата, я знаю, можно не повторять, — возмутился Дин. Как будто ему нужна указка, чтобы присматривать за Сэмми!  
      — Почему дядя Бобби кинул банку в крыску? — шепотом спросил Сэмми, когда они поднимались по лестнице. — Крыска была милая.  
      — Потому что… — Дин подумал, — потому что они воруют у людей еду и портят вещи. Ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы она погрызла твоего Годзиллу?  
      — Нет, не хочу, — серьезно ответил Сэмми.  
      И они зашли в первую спальню по коридору.  
  
  


**Июль**

  
  
      Поначалу все шло неплохо. Дом они расчистили довольно быстро, со двором дело иногда буксовало, но мало-помалу продвигалось. Бобби в очередной раз хвалил себя за предусмотрительность: несмотря на нелюбовь к этому месту, он его не продал и периодически наведывался, чтобы проверить, не разграбили ли его.  
      Дни сменялись днями, и дом постепенно оживал. А вместе с ним оттаивал Дин. Он то и дело сбивался с сухого «мистер Сингер» на «Бобби», чаще смеялся и вел себя как обыкновенный девятилетний пацан, а не маленький старичок. Конечно, Бобби не ждал, что Дин вот так сразу упадет ему в руки спелым яблочком, но в последнее время начал бояться, что тот навсегда останется холодным, как гребаный Северный полюс.  
      Насчет Сэма Бобби волновался меньше, но и ему здесь явно нравилось, пусть даже «дядя Бобби» строго-настрого запретил соваться на свалку. Сэм довольствовался заросшим бурьяном задним двориком — конечно, после того как Дин славно поработал мачете, с воинственными криками кроша и рубя стебли, будто расправляясь с воображаемыми врагами.  
      Зато самому Бобби было худо. Дом переполняли призраки прошлого: они ходили по комнатам и коридорам, шелестели страницами книг, смотрели на него с каждой фотографии, с каждой вышитой салфетки и любовно расставленной на комоде фарфоровой безделушки. В один прекрасный день Бобби сгреб все это добро в коробку и решил было сжечь… но не смог и вместо этого просто отнес в подвал, в самый дальний и темный закоулок. И все равно не мог не вспоминать.  
      Бобби начал пить. Не то чтобы до этого он был трезвенником, но все-таки после мартовского случая каждый раз, беря в руки стакан, он думал о замерзшем ребенке на стоянке мотеля и другом, закутанным по самую маковку, перед неказистым костерком. И все та же вина, ничуть не поблекшая со временем, останавливала его, так что последнее время он пил гораздо меньше и напивался гораздо реже.  
      А сейчас он начинал с «пары глоточков» после завтрака и к вечеру приканчивал бутылку. Это смазывало окружающий мир в гулкое сплетение разноцветных пятен и приглушало боль. Утром, проспавшись, Бобби вспоминал, что вообще-то он тут не один и надо бы отскрести себя от кровати и приготовить мальчикам завтрак, но, спустившись на кухню, обнаруживал за плитой Дина, жарящего яичницу с беконом или неказистые блинчики (и то, что тесто было из специальной смеси и требовало только добавить воды, ситуацию не улучшало), и Сэма, весело хрустящего хлопьями. Дин молча накладывал Бобби его порцию и садился сам. Бобби терзался стыдом и пытался в меру скромных способностей приготовить вкусный — или хотя бы съедобный — обед и ужин, но это требовалось лишь раз в несколько дней, а с разогревом еды отлично справлялся и сам Дин, и в итоге большую часть времени Бобби было совершенно нечего делать. Он ковырялся в пикапе и тех грудах металлолома, которые еще подавали признаки жизни, стараясь не заходить в этот проклятый дом до самого заката, но это не помогало. Постепенно готовка полностью легла на плечи Дина, потому что спьяну Бобби путал банки с приправами и едва следил за кастрюлями и сковородками, отчего все либо пригорало, либо оставалось полусырым. Раз в неделю Бобби буквально силой заставлял себя не пить и ездил за продуктами — причем список ему составлял все тот же Дин.  
      Бобби поймал себя на том, что стал чаще огрызаться на Дина, бранить его за какие-то пустяки… а тот почему-то не обижался и не огрызался в ответ, словно понимал, отчего Бобби так бесится.  
      Наверное, и правда понимал.  
      Бобби до сих пор не мог забыть глаза Дина, когда они приехали в Лоуренс. Словно две черные дыры, выжженные на бледном мальчишечьем лице. Но Дин как-то справлялся — а значит, и Бобби должен был справиться тоже. Он был не один, на нем лежала ответственность. И все-таки.  
      Однажды, в порыве отчаяния, он позвонил в «Дом у дороги» — и безумно удивился, когда ему ответил Уилл.  
      — Боже милостивый, ты очнулся! — выдохнул Бобби в трубку, привалившись к стене, чтобы не упасть.  
      — Ага, месяц назад, — сказал Уилл с улыбкой в голосе. — Никто уже и не надеялся. Врачи просто обомлели, бегали вокруг меня, как будто я какая-нибудь диковина.  
      — А что Эллен? — Бобби припомнил, что та уже должна была родить.  
      Тон Уилла стал серьезным.  
      — Свалилась с нервным срывом, как только я вышел из комы. Похоже, держалась до последнего, на одной силе воли. Она сейчас в больнице, а Джоанну пришлось отправить к бабушке.  
      — Джоанну? — не понял Бобби.  
      — Дочку, — пояснил Уилл, — Эллен ее так назвала.  
      — Ааа.  
      Бобби поздравил Уилла с возвращением и новорожденной, пожелал Эллен скорейшего выздоровления и скомкано попрощался, после чего прижал трубку ко лбу, уставившись в стену невидящим взглядом.  
      Ясное дело, отправить братьев к Харвеллам — не вариант. А других у Бобби не осталось.  
  
      Поэтому когда ему позвонил Руфус и предложил охоту, Бобби с радостью ухватился за эту возможность. Пряча глаза, он сообщил братьям, что должен ненадолго уехать, стараясь не замечать, как посмурнела мордашка Сэма, как во взгляде Дина отразилось презрение.  
      — Я вернусь, — поклялся Бобби.  
      — Если только тебя не убьют, — тихо ответил Дин. — Скажи хотя бы телефон пастора Мерфи…  
      Бобби в очередной раз поразился этой стойкости и какому-то обреченному спокойствию ребенка, у которого украли детство, и — в очередной раз — почувствовал себя мудаком. Черт, Дин ведь даже денег у него не попросил! Он полез было в карман, чтобы достать купюры, открыл было рот, чтобы продиктовать номер телефона, и…  
      — Я сейчас! — Бобби метнулся к телефону и набрал Руфуса.  
      — Старик… ты извини, но я не могу. Найди кого-нибудь, я слыхал, что Рой… что? — Бобби переждал поток ругательств. — Сам иди нахер, а у меня тут двое детей. Откуда-откуда… тебе объяснить про птичек и пчелок? — Судя по звукам, Руфус шкваркнул трубкой по рычагу.  
      Бобби вздохнул и развернулся к братьям. Сэм пялился на него, разинув рот, да и Дин выглядел удивленным.  
      — Извините за мой французский, — он запоздало вспомнил, что негоже материться при детях. — И… мне правда надо кое-куда съездить, тут недалеко, вернусь максимум через час.  
  
      В этой части кладбища было совсем тихо, над головой сплетались ветвями вязы, чуть слышно шелестя листьями; прошло всего десять лет, а вокруг уже наросли новые могилы. Внезапно Бобби ощутил все прожитые годы, почувствовав себя невероятно старым. Он встряхнулся, пытаясь взять себя в руки — вашу мать, ему всего тридцать шесть! И нечего раскисать.  
      Бобби опустил взгляд на памятник, воскрешая в памяти любимое лицо. Лицо, которому больше не суждено состариться ни на день, которое никогда не покроют морщины, которое не станет последним, что он увидит перед смертью, как когда-то мечталось, — наяву.  
      — Привет… — хрипло начал Бобби и откашлялся. — Привет, Карен. Помнишь, как мы с тобой… мы поругались из-за того, что я не хотел детей? Ты не знала, почему я против, я не сказал. Я боялся стать таким, как мой папаша, чтоб его черти драли. Да, а теперь их у меня двое… детей, в смысле. Вон оно как все обернулось… — Бобби невесело засмеялся. Безумно хотелось пропустить стаканчик, вот прямо сейчас развернуться и доехать до ближайшего бара. Он сжал кулаки. — И, знаешь, кажется… кажется, я начинаю себя вести совсем как он. Почему все так? Я этого не просил! — Глаза невыносимо жгло; Бобби провел рукой по лицу и ощутил влагу, хотя день был ясный. — Я люблю тебя, Карен, и всегда буду любить. И… и я не предам тебя, если полюблю этих мальчишек. Отпусти меня.  
      Он вернулся домой, заехав по дороге в магазин. Он выкинул все заначки спиртного, какие нашел, а потом закатил грандиозный ужин с мороженым на десерт. Он предложил Дину скататься назавтра за новой одеждой для него и Сэма, потому что старая пришла в негодность и стала им мала. Перед сном он зашел в спальню мальчиков и рассказал им сказку об отважных братьях-героях, победивших ужасного монстра-кровососа…  
      С того дня Бобби и капли в рот не брал.  
  
  


**Август**

  
  
      Как ни странно, но жизнь вроде бы налаживалась. Сперва, когда Бобби начал пить еще сильнее, чем когда-то папа, и постоянно орать на Дина, тот боролся с желанием все бросить и сбежать. Останавливало лишь то, что здесь у Сэмми была хотя бы еда и теплая постель, а уйти без него… Нет, этот вариант Дин даже не рассматривал. И дело было не в том, что Бобби все сильнее походил на тех жутких приемных родителей, которыми пугал Дина папа. Просто… просто уйти без Сэмми было  _нельзя_. А с Сэмми — очень трудно.  
      И тем не менее Дин потихоньку таскал купюры из кубышки, куда Бобби складывал деньги на хозяйство, — по доллару, по два, — и каждый раз, глядя исподлобья на разорявшегося Бобби, повторял про себя: «Вот только ударь меня — и все». Если бы Бобби поднял на него руку, Дин бы ушел не раздумывая. Собрал бы вещи, взял Сэмми и ушел. Потому что нет никаких гарантий, что однажды под кулак не подвернется Сэмми, а этого бы Дин не вынес.  
      Но до этого не дошло, чему Дин втайне радовался. После загадочной поездки неведомо куда Бобби словно подменили. Он даже купил им новую одежду, а потом потащил в отдел игрушек и прямо-таки вынудил каждого выбрать несколько штук — чего душе угодно, за исключением разве что радиоуправляемых машинок. Бобби пообещал, что лучше уж он починит одну из  _настоящих_  машин и научит водить. У Дина тогда перехватило дыхание от восторга, он так растерялся, что взял себе всего лишь футбольный мяч. Зато у Сэмми глаза разбежались, и им с Бобби пришлось буквально с боем и ревом заставить его выбрать четыре игрушки из натащенного разноцветного вороха. И все-таки Сэмми вышел из магазина довольный, сжимая в одной руке фигурку Бэтмена, а другой притискивая к груди плюшевую собаку. Дин нес под мышкой мяч, а сзади ворчал увешанный пакетами Бобби.  
  
      Была середина августа, когда Дину стукнуло в голову, что вообще-то неплохо бы отправить Сэмми в детский сад. Конечно, у того теперь была куча игрушек, и книжки, и Бобби наладил на заднем дворе качели — привесил к ветке дерева покрышку на толстой веревке, — но это было совсем не то. Дин помнил, как ему было весело играть с другими ребятами, как воспитательница учила его лепить из пластилина разных зверюшек и рисовать гоночные машинки. Одного Дина Сэмми уже не хватало, как ни грустно.  
      А вместе с мыслью о садике пришла другая, еще менее приятная мысль. Незадолго перед… перед тем как папа погиб, Дину пришлось бросить школу, когда они снова переехали, и с тех пор он об учебе и не вспоминал. Сначала как-то не до нее было, а потом и лето настало. Но если Сэмми пойдет в детский сад, то Дину точно придется вернуться в школу. Вопрос был еще в том, в какой класс он поступит. По идее, должен в третий, но он столько всего пропустил… Может, ну ее, эту школу, совсем? Бобби про нее и не заикался, а Дин не напоминал.  
      Но в конце концов пришлось.  
      Дин не мог отыскать Сэмми с самого утра, и они с Бобби облазили всю свалку, заглянули в каждый салон, каждый уцелевший багажник каждой развалюхи. Никого. После полудня, когда Бобби уже почти решился обратиться в полицию, Сэмми привела соседка: оказалось, он увязался на прогулку с ней и ее сынишкой, наврав, что ему «папа разрешил».  
      При посторонней Бобби ничего не сказал, но стоило им войти в дом…  
      — Ты что творишь! — напустился он на Сэмми. — Мы чуть с ума не сошли!  
      Дин был с ним внутренне согласен, поэтому пока не вмешивался — но все же встал рядом с братом.  
      — Мне ску-учно, — прохныкал Сэмми и расплакался.  
      Бобби явно растерялся и не знал, что ответить. Он поднял глаза на Дина, и тот понял: дольше тянуть нет смысла. Он глубоко вздохнул и выпалил:  
      — Ты должен устроить Сэмми в детский сад, а меня — в школу.  
      Брови Бобби улетели на лоб.  
      — Черт, я об этом и не подумал… простите мой французский.  
      Дин прикусил губу, чтобы подавить улыбку — прежде Бобби не извинялся за ругательства, а теперь спохватывался даже из-за невинного «черт».  
      Бобби в глубокой задумчивости прошел на кухню и грузно опустился за стол.  
      — Я не могу просто взять и привести вас туда, во всяком случае не как Винчестеров, это точно.  
      — Почему? — спросил Сэмми.  
      — Потому что вы в розыске, — Бобби вздохнул еще горше Дина.  
      — Как прис… прес… плохие люди?  
      Бобби невесело усмехнулся и потрепал Сэмми по голове.  
      — Нет, как дети, у которых нет папы и мамы.  
      — Но у нас есть ты, — упрямо возразил Сэмми, и в глазах Бобби зажегся огонек.  
      — А ведь ты прав, малец! — он подтянул к себе толстую засаленную телефонную книгу и принялся торопливо ее листать. — Сделаю вам такие документы — пальчики оближешь!  
      — Зач… — квакнул было Сэмми, но Дин поспешно зажал ему рот. Нечего сбивать Бобби с мысли.  
      — Записать вас своими детьми я не могу, меня тут слишком хорошо знают. Правда, я тут десять лет не жил, и, в принципе, по срокам подходит… — Бобби рассуждал вслух, явно забыв об их присутствии, и Дин жадно слушал, гадая, что же тот придумает. — О! Будете моими племянниками, сыновьями брата Карен… этот с… скотина очень удачно умотал на Аляску и вряд ли узнает, что неожиданно обзавелся потомством. — Бобби вывалился из размышлений и внимательно посмотрел на Дина и Сэмми. — Ну что, быть вам Робардсами. Как, пойдет?  
      — А это насовсем? — осторожно спросил Дин. Он не хотел переставать быть Винчестером — это была их фамилия. И вообще, она была крутой — папа говорил, что так называют всамделишную винтовку.  
      Бобби пожал плечами:  
      — Стукнет вам по восемнадцать — и называйтесь как хотите. Соцслужбе на вас будет уже плевать.  
      — Ладно, — медленно произнес Дин и переглянулся с Сэмми. Тот торжественно кивнул. — Мы согласны, — ответил Дин за обоих, помедлил, потом нехотя добавил: — Бобби… мне нужны учебники за второй класс, чтобы подучиться. Иначе меня оставят на второй год.  
      Бобби застонал и постучался головой о стол. Сэмми захихикал, а Дин недоумевал: чего Бобби-то переживает, это же не ему придется рвать задницу, чтобы нагнать все пропущенное за полгода.  
      — Завтра скатаемся, — наконец пообещал Бобби и взялся за телефон.


	5. Осень

**Сентябрь**

  
  
      Бобби пришлось неделю обрывать телефон — он удивлялся, как тот не накалился докрасна, — и смотаться в Фарго, предварительно опустошив заначку. Новенькие метрики на Дина и Сэмюэля Робардсов обошлись ему в две штуки, но покупка того стоила.  
      Потом пришлось побегать по конторам и позаполнять кучу бумажек. Бобби в жизни не думал, что для такого банального дела, как устройство отпрысков в сад и школу, требуется столько возни. Он даже посочувствовал родителям. Впрочем, тут же напомнил себе Бобби, отныне он и сам — счастливый родитель: этап бутылочек и подгузников, к счастью, его минул, но вот все остальное…  
      Единственным утешением стали глаза старой грымзы мисс Уолш, директора школы, где давным-давно учился и сам Бобби, когда они столкнулись в приемной, где он отдавал секретарю необходимые документы для принятия Дина. Бобби не был пай-мальчиком, и мисс Уолш, видимо, с ужасом ждала повторения «эры Сингера».  
      А Дин… честно говоря, Бобби не ожидал, что тот с таким рвением возьмется за учебу. Он даже просил проводить ему тесты, чтобы проверить успехи, и честно учил стихи и читал заданные на лето книжки.  
      От Сэма же не требовалось ничего особенного: в садике у Бобби лишь спросили, умеет ли тот ходить в туалет. Вопрос вверг Бобби в ступор, он как-то не заострял на этом внимания — когда они мотались по Штатам, Сэма туда водил Дин, а когда осели, Бобби и вовсе не следил, кто куда и сколько раз ходит. В конце концов он промямлил, что да, умеет, и получил полный симпатии взгляд и совет принести запасной комплект одежды — «дети ведь так быстро пачкаются».  
      Поддельные метрики ощутимо ударили по скудному бюджету Бобби, но вскоре местные жители проведали, что вернулся один из лучших автомехаников округи, и к свалке потянулся ручеек клиентов, с каждой неделей становясь все шире. Было приятно вспомнить, каково это — копаться во внутренностях автомобиля и возвращать к жизни даже, казалось бы, самую дохлую груду железа.  
      Вот так жизнь постепенно влилась в обывательскую колею, и Бобби почти перестал вспоминать о сверхъестественном, разве что продолжал консультировать других охотников, которые не могли разобрать, что за тварь хозяйничает в том или ином городке/округе/штате. Он твердо решил осесть и завязать, хотя бы на время, пока мальчики не подрастут — пример Джона до сих пор стоял перед глазами, каждый день напоминая о себе звонкими детскими голосами.  
  
      Идиллия продолжалась до середины сентября. Однажды утром, за завтраком, Бобби степенно читал свежую газету (да, теперь он и газеты выписывал), когда Сэм ткнул пальцем в низ разворота с обратной стороны, едва его не прорвав.  
      — Ой, коровка! Муу! У коровки — теленок, у козы — козленок, у собаки — собачонок…  
      — Не собачонок, а щенок, — поправил его Дин. — Жуй давай, не отвлекайся.  
      Бобби перевернул страницу — действительно, там было нечеткое изображение коровы, и даже не одной, а целого стада. Под фото располагалась заметка, и он пробежался по ней взглядом. И застыл. Этого не могло быть! «Обескровленный скот», «беспредел продолжается уже две недели», «власти отмалчиваются» — и все это в окрестностях Су-Фолс, причем рядом с их районом! Он сложил газету заметкой вверх и подтолкнул ее к Дину.  
      — Прочти-ка.  
      Дин послушно отвлекся от блинчиков. Дочитав, он поднял на Бобби встревоженные глаза:  
      — Это…  
      — Возможно, — туманно ответил Бобби. Он не хотел говорит слово «вампиры» при Сэме и прежде времени пугать Дина, но все указывало на этих поганых кровососов. Должно быть, Элкинс знатно прихвастнул. — Я съезжу туда и проверю. Может, это «утка».  
      — Да, правильно, — Дин солидно кивнул. Сэм вертел головой между ними, явно не понимая, о чем речь. Наконец он тоже решил внести свою лепту:  
      — Дядя Бобби, а мы не опоздаем?  
      Бобби посмотрел на часы, охнул и, вручив Дину пакет с ланчем, повел ребят к пикапу.  
  
      Суровый фермер, лишившийся пока еще небольшой, но все же ощутимой части стада, на вопросы отвечал скупо, постоянно ссылался на свои права, будто Бобби обвинял в падеже лично его, и утверждал, что все уже рассказал полиции. Бобби же отбрехивался тем, что он из совершенно другого департамента — дикой природы — и долг требует от него проверить, не замешаны ли тут нападения диких животных.  
      — Да сами посмотрите! — в сердцах воскликнул фермер в итоге и ткнул пальцем в край пастбища. — Вон он лежит, сегодняшний «улов», проверяйте, пока его на утильзавод не отвезли. Может, тоже решите, как тот псих из газеты, что это инопланетяне над ней опыты ставили.  
      Несчастная корова лежала, вывернув морду в небо, вспахав землю рогами и уставившись в никуда остекленевшими глазами под полуприкрытыми веками. Среди пушистых ресниц ползала муха. Бобби поморщился и, согнав ее, опустился на корточки. Не то чтобы его смущали какие-либо насекомые или вид смерти — он всякого навидался, — но была в этом какая-то окончательность: когда еще вчера полное энергии тело превращается в застывшую груду мяса и костей, которой  _все равно_.  
      На шее коровы, под короткой жесткой шерстью были заметны небольшие дырочки, два аккуратных полукружия, очень напоминавших отпечаток вампирских челюстей — не таких, как изображают в кино, а тех, что Бобби видел совсем недавно и совсем в другом месте. Настоящих. Он подумал было скататься в участок, куда поступило дело, просмотреть отчет, но вовремя вспомнил, что выдать себя за агента не прокатит, этот участок — ближайший к его дому, там Бобби Сингера знают как облупленного, и чертыхнулся. Следовало действовать поосторожнее, им еще тут жить. Бобби снова подошел к фермеру.  
      — А сколько крови пропадает, вы не знаете?  
      Фермер ругнулся и сплюнул коричневую от табака жижу.  
      — Да, почитай, почти вся. Как выжали.  
      Вернувшись домой, Бобби разложил на столе карту и очертил вокруг фермы круг. Где-то здесь должно быть вампирское логово — эти твари стараются охотиться подальше от него, но не слишком.  
  
      А потом зазвонил телефон, и он поехал в школу, потому что Дин разбил стекло.  
      Тогда Бобби еще не знал, что это не последний раз, когда его вызывают в школу.  
  
  


**Октябрь**

  
  
      Дин бродил между покореженных машин и сердито пинал попадавшиеся под ногу камешки. Это было нечестно… нечестно.  
  
      С самого первого дня в школе к нему присматривались, иногда задирали или подшучивали. Ничего особенного — новичков всегда испытывают на прочность. На шутки Дин отвечал собственными подколками, на задирания не реагировал или предлагал встретиться после уроков на школьном дворе и разобраться, если того требовал неписанный школьный кодекс. После парочки драк, где Дин продемонстрировал приемы, которым его научил папа, к нему больше не цеплялись.  
      Но Гарри Уолш — о, Гарри Уолш был совсем другое дело. Внук директрисы, старшеклассник, он вместе с бандой таких же пустоголовых амбалов безнаказанно отбирал у младшеклассников карманные деньги, пользуясь тем, что учителя закрывали глаза на все его безобразия. Он и к Дину пристал. Дин сказал, что денег у него нет, и это было правдой, потому что он хранил все, что давал ему Бобби, дома, откладывая на подарок Сэмми к Рождеству. Естественно, Гарри ему не поверил и велел вывернуть карманы. Дин отказался. Дружки Гарри попытались его зажать, но Дин пнул одного из них по голени, и, пока тот прыгал на одной ноге и охал, толкаясь и мешая остальным, Дин проскользнул между ними и свинтил.  
      С тех пор Гарри объявил ему войну. Разбитое окно — это Дин. Забитый унитаз на втором этаже — это Дин. Драка — это Дин (ну ладно, драка действительно была, но начал ее парень из класса Дина, потому что Гарри его заставил). И не было никаких шансов оправдаться, потому что Гарри Уолш не был таким уж идиотом и всегда подгадывал так, чтобы Дин находился поблизости от всех этих окон и унитазов и чтобы у него не было алиби. Впрочем, Дин подозревал, что даже если бы там была сотня свидетелей, включая его собственную учительницу, которые видели бы, кто все это натворил на самом деле, виноватым все равно бы сделали его.  
      Самое поганое, что и Бобби уже переставал ему верить. Конечно, вслух он этого не говорил, но Дин все чаще видел хмурую складку у него между бровей, когда он смотрел на Дина.  
      А последний раз стал и вовсе катастрофой. Октябрь медленно плелся к концу, и на Дина накатывала тоска, как всегда бывало перед тем днем. Он перестал держаться настороже, как делал с самого начала вражды с Гарри, и тот этим воспользовался.  
      Как-то Дин проходил мимо кабинета химии, когда там вдруг что-то взорвалось. Из-за двери выскочил один из подручных Гарри, весь перемазанный копотью, сунул что-то Дину в руки и с быстротой молнии скрылся в туалете. Секунду спустя в коридоре было полно народу во главе с директрисой Уолш.  
      — Так-так-так, — протянула она. — Похоже, у нас завелся вор.  
      Дин опустил глаза и понял, что держит в руках бумажник мистера Флетчера, учителя химии — Дин часто видел, как тот вынимал его, покупая жвачку в автомате. Оправдываться было бесполезно, но Дин все же сказал:  
      — Это не я, — заработав презрительную усмешку старой грымзы.  
      Вот так Дин и очутился в одном из полицейских участков города Су-Фолс, в кабинете инспектора по делам несовершеннолетних, как было написано на двери.  
      Он съежился на стуле и разглядывал инспектора. Это была девушка, на ее нашивке значилось «Джоди Миллс, стажер», и выглядела она еще более испуганной, чем Дин.  
      — Ты мой первый… нельзя ведь сказать клиент, правда? — сбивчиво начала эта Миллс. — Мой первый ребенок, да. Ох, не надо было этого говорить… — она откашлялась и продолжила более строгим, «взрослым» голосом: — Здравствуй, Дин. Ты знаешь, почему здесь оказался?  
      — Потому что Гарри Уолш меня подставил, — сквозь зубы процедил Дин.  
      Миллс опустила глаза в бумаги на своем столе.  
      — Тут говорится, что тебя застукали с чужим бумажником. Это очень серьезный проступок, Дин. Можешь сказать, почему это сделал? Тебе нужны были деньги?  
      Дин сдался и молча помотал головой. Ой, какую головомойку устроит ему Бобби… И наверняка не поверит. Он небось думает, что у Дина какой-нибудь кризис, как талдычит школьный психолог, к которому Дина обязали ходить после случая с унитазом.  
      — Тогда зачем ты… — Миллс резко умолкла, и Дин посмотрел на нее.  
      Та уставилась куда-то мимо него, налево, где висел стенд. Дин проследил за ее взглядом.  
      И обмер.  
      Там, среди кучи других листков, висел листок с его фотографией.  
      Дин припомнил, что в предыдущей школе были какие-то соревнования, и тренер уговорил его в них участвовать, потому что Дин быстро бегает. И там его сфоткали для школьной газеты. Должно быть, люди из соцслужбы каким-то образом ее откопали. На соседнем фотороботе с трудом угадывался Сэмми, но какая разница.  
      Джоди Миллс его узнала!  
      Теперь их точно заберут… заберут у Бобби и отдадут в приют!  
      И у Дина заберут Сэмми.  
      Дин зажмурился и задышал носом, прогоняя противные колкие мурашки, что забегали по рукам и спине при этой мысли.  
      Вскоре заявился Бобби и выцарапал Дина из участка, заверив Миллс, что обязательно проведет воспитательную беседу и запишет Дина к психологу — как будто школьной прилипалы недостаточно. Миллс казалась рассеянной и отвечала невпопад, лишь в последний момент, словно очнувшись, подсунула Бобби какие-то бумаги на подпись.  
      Всю дорогу до машины висело тяжелое молчание. Когда они сели в пикап, и Дин уже готов был заорать, только бы не давила на уши эта тишина, Бобби открыл рот:  
      — Сейчас я заберу Сэма и отвезу вас домой, потом уеду по делу. А вечером мы серьезно поговорим.  
      — Какое дело? — спросил Дин, просто чтобы что-то сказать.  
      — Пропало три человека. Все в радиусе пяти миль от той фермы.  
      Вот, еще и это. Как будто мало проблем в школе, так вдобавок где-то в округе бродит такая же тварь, как та, что угрожала Сэмми.  
  
      Дин вздохнул и пошел обратно к дому. Бобби по-прежнему запрещал ему соваться на свалку, и не стоило бесить его еще больше.  
      Бобби вернулся незадолго до ужина и, видимо, решил не портить Дину аппетит нравоучениями, но обстановка была напряженной. Даже Сэмми заметил и не болтал по своему обыкновению, а молча жевал и глотал. Сам Дин вяло гонял по тарелке кусочки рагу — есть совершенно не хотелось, хотя обычно он по привычке старался наесться впрок.  
      Когда они закончили, и Бобби выпроводил Сэмми в гостиную играть с паровозиком, а сам затеялся мыть посуду, Дин понял, что сейчас-то все и начнется.  
      Он сидел за столом и ждал, а Бобби методично перемыл все тарелки, так же методично их вытер, убрал в шкафчик и наконец оперся спиной о мойку.  
      — Ну и зачем?  
      — Это не я, — вздохнув, повторил Дин. — Я же уже рассказывал, Гарри Уолш…  
      Бобби нетерпеливо отмахнулся:  
      — Это я уже слышал. Ты точно не хочешь поговорить? Я допускаю, что в школе тебе несладко — всем новичкам достается. Я допускаю, что директор Уолш к тебе несправедлива — у нас с ней тоже… долгая история. Но воровство… я даже готов поверить, что это не ты, потому что тебе бы хватило ума не попасться. Так почему же тебе не хватает ума, чтобы не давать этому Гарри повода? Черт, ты не пробовал держаться от него подальше?! — Бобби почти кричал, и Дин почувствовал, как в нем закипает злость.  
      — Да он сам меня преследует! Что мне теперь, вообще в школу не ходить? — он и сам не заметил, как вскочил на ноги.  
      — Хотя бы постараться не доводить дело до полиции. Только с ней нам проблем и не хватало.  
      Дин сдулся, как шарик, обмяк и ссутулился. Участок! Надо про него рассказать. Что сейчас будет…  
      Бобби тут же заметил перемену.  
      — Что?  
      — В кабинете инспектора… там была моя фотография… я забыл про нее, это в старой школе, газета… — зачастил Дин, перескакивая с пятого на десятое. — Эта Миллс, она меня узнала. Прости, — шепотом закончил он.  
      Лицо Бобби налилось дурной кровью.  
      — Да ты хоть понимаешь, что натворил?! — заорал он, брызгая слюной. — Один ее звонок — и к утру тут будут соцслужбы под ручку с копами! Меня упекут за подделку документов, а вас заберут в приют! Ты подставил не только себя, но и меня и Сэма! Ты подставил всех нас!  
      — Это меня подставили! — у Дина сорвался голос. — Думаешь, я специально? Откуда мне было знать, что у них есть мой снимок?! Это нечестно! Я ни в чем не виноват, а ты, ты…  
      Ему не хватало воздуха, стены сжимались вокруг и душили. Дин бросился к задней двери, рывком распахнул ее и выбежал на двор, под начавший накрапывать холодный моросящий дождь. Там он согнулся и упер руки в колени, пытаясь усмирить бешено колотящееся сердце. Казалось, он сейчас взорвется.  
      Позади хлопнула дверь.  
      — Отстаньте от меня! — рявкнул Дин, выпрямившись. — Я не вернусь!  
      — Дин, не уходи! — прокричал тонкий голосок. — Дин, я с тобой!  
      Протопали легкие частые шаги, и в спину ему уткнулось знакомое теплое тельце. Дин резко развернулся.  
      Сэмми обнимал его, прижимался, цепляясь руками за футболку и запрокинув голову; челка уже начала прилипать ко лбу, по щекам, смешиваясь с каплями дождя, текли крупные слезы. В кулачке он сжимал веревочку паровоза, и тот лежал возле его босых ног, такой же грязный и мокрый. Дин с трудом сглотнул застрявший в горле комок и зажмурился, приказывая глупым слезам убираться, откуда явились.  
      — Ну что ты, Сэмми, что ты… — забормотал он, обнимая брата в ответ и с натугой поднимая на руки. — Я никуда от тебя не уйду, я тебя не брошу. Ты чего без ботинок выскочил? Простудишься же.  
      — Я… я забыл, — признался Сэмми, утыкаясь ему в шею.  
      Дверь хлопнула в третий раз. Дин посмотрел на крыльцо. По ступенькам сбегал Бобби, в одной руке он держал раскрытый зонтик, в другой — куртку. Дин нехотя отдал ему Сэмми, ожидая, что Бобби закутает того и уйдет обратно, но Бобби вручил куртку и зонтик Дину и жестом фокусника извлек откуда-то из-за спины плед.  
      — Хватит, нагулялись, — проворчал он. — Возвращайся, Дин. Мы что-нибудь придумаем. — Он мягко приобнял Дина за плечи, поправляя съехавшую куртку. — И… прости, что наорал. Это действительно было нечестно. Ты не виноват.  
      Дин впервые порадовался дождю, потому что слезы все-таки не послушались. И пошел домой.  
  
  


**Ноябрь**

  
  
      Бар был темным и шумным — то, что нужно. Бобби сидел за стойкой и угрюмо пялился в стакан с виски. До сих пор он держался, идиотизмом было бы сорваться, особенно в такой момент.  
      Все навалилось разом: ужасная ссора с Дином, инспектор Миллс, которая вроде как его узнала — узнала как Винчестера, — да еще и эти пропавшие люди. С начала ноября к тем троим добавилось еще двое. Они исчезали из людных баров, по пути с работы домой, и у полиции не было не единой зацепки.  
      — Эй, приятель, это надо пить, а не любоваться, — вякнул какой-то забулдыга справа.  
      — Отъебись, — огрызнулся Бобби, но все же забрал стакан и ушел, пристроившись за самый дальний столик от входа.  
      Мысли все крутились в голове, путаясь и смешиваясь, и Бобби не знал, с какого конца хвататься.  
      С Дином он помирился, это да, но слова, которые он тогда сказал, оставили мерзкий привкус во рту. Он вел себя в точности как отец, и хотелось смыть вкус алкоголем… и это был бы порочный круг. Больше криков, больше виски, и однажды он сорвется, ударит кого-нибудь из мальчиков — тогда лучше уж сразу отдать их в приют и сдаться копам.  
      Кстати, о копах. Что делать с Джоди Миллс, Бобби не представлял. Подкупить? Нарыть на нее что-нибудь и потом шантажировать? Бросить все и уехать куда-нибудь в Канаду?  
      Перед столиком кто-то остановился. Бобби вскинул голову.  
      — Ни разу вас здесь не видела, а я ведь знаю наперечет всех местных алкоголиков, — сказала Джоди Миллс. В простых джинсах и легком свитере она почему-то казалась старше, хотя, по идее, форма должна была придавать ей солидности. Бобби вдруг задался вопросом, сколько же ей лет. — Можно присесть?  
      Бобби молча подвинулся.  
      — Знаете, я наблюдала за вами, — Миллс пристроила на стол свое пиво, — вы интересный человек, мистер Сингер. Я все не могла понять, почему вы это сделали, почему пошли на подлог. Зачем взрослому одинокому мужчине двое детей? Наследство, шантаж или что похуже? — она со значением сощурилась. — Но у Винчестеров ничего нет, я проверяла… делала запрос. И некого шантажировать.  
      — Считаете меня педофилом? — вскинулся Бобби, оскорбленный самим предположением.  
      — Нет, не считаю, — спокойно ответила Миллс. — Я наблюдала за вами и мальчиками. Разговаривала с соседями, смотрела, как они играют у вас во дворе, как вы ходите по магазинам…  
      — Как-то это жутковато звучит, — заметил Бобби, поднес стакан к носу, понюхал и поставил на место. — Начинаю подозревать, что это вы извращенка.  
      Миллс звонко расхохоталась.  
      — Мило с вашей стороны. Но суть не в этом. Суть в том, что вы действительно любите этих детей. Как родной отец. — Бобби невольно вздрогнул. — И поэтому я предлагаю вам выход из ситуации.  
      — Из какой ситуации? — Бобби решил прикинуться дурачком.  
      — Вы сами знаете какой, — Миллс отхлебнула пиво. — Я сообщу в соцслужбы — это не обсуждается. Но я не скажу им, что дети были у вас. Я скажу, что нашла их на улице. — «А я?» — чуть было не спросил Бобби, но прикусил язык. Тем более что Миллс и сама его просветила. — Вам придется уехать. Выставьте дом на продажу и уезжайте, устройтесь на новом месте, откройте бизнес — я знаю, что ваша мастерская процветает. Да, дети попадут в приют, но вы будете уважаемым членом общества и сможете усыновить их легально.  
      Бобби ждал продолжения, но его не последовало. Очевидно, Миллс сказала все, что хотела.  
      Что ж, предложение могло бы быть неплохим… если бы не множество «но». Во-первых, Дин и Сэм ни при каких обстоятельствах не должны попасть в приют. Точка. Во-вторых, даже если допустить невероятное, не факт, что детей не отдадут в семью, пока Бобби будет развлекаться, становясь «уважаемым членом общества» — и повезет, если семья окажется одна. Можно еще вспомнить про дом, который окружен автосвалкой и вряд ли наберет очки за вид из окна, но про это Бобби уже не думал.  
      Его озарило.  
      — Мисс Миллс, а если я сделаю вам предложение? Эти пропавшие люди, я слышал, что среди них б… есть ваш родственник?  
      Выражение лица Миллс стало нечитаемым, а в глазах появилась тоска.  
      — Брат, — уронила она. — Но какое…  
      Бобби жестом остановил ее.  
      — Я не договорил. Я могу его спасти — их всех, если точнее, — и наказать преступников. Вы получите брата обратно, а мы с мальчиками продолжим жить как жили.  
      Глаза Миллс полезли на лоб.  
      — Откуда вы…  
      Бобби выставил перед собой ладони.  
      — Сразу оговорюсь: я не один из похитителей. Но я провел собственное расследование и знаю, где они прячутся.  
      Он блефовал. Вокруг фермы было несколько подозрительных мест, и, хотя интуиция подсказывала Бобби, где именно, скорее всего, находится логово, на сто процентов он уверен не был. Более того, он не был уверен, что хоть кто-то из пропавших еще жив.  
И все же Миллс купилась. Она залпом допила бутылку, потом прикусила губу и кивнула.  
      — Я согласна. Но я поеду с вами. Если то, что вы сказали, правда… но вам придется уехать. Дина могу узнать не только я, — пояснила она.  
      Что ж, это было лучше, чем ничего. И Миллс была права: где один, там и второй.  
  
      Миллс отказалась ехать в его пикапе, взяла свою машину. Бобби не возражал, ее право. И когда они бросили автомобили на лесной дороге, потому что дальше можно было застрять, и Миллс извлекла из бардачка пистолет, не стал говорить, что тот будет почти бесполезен — все равно не поверит.  
      — Только ничему не удивляйтесь, — буркнул он, доставая из багажника мачете, и свернул на неприметную тропу. Если у Миллс и были вопросы насчет его выбора оружия, она держала их при себе.  
      Миллс шла за ним, стараясь ступать бесшумно, и через полчаса впереди показалась хижина. Обычная заимка, из тех, где останавливаются охотники. Бобби принюхался: разложением не пахло, но это ничего не значило, вампиры вполне могли прикапывать жертвы глубоко в лесу. Или обратить их всех.  
      — Вышибаем дверь и врываемся? — шепотом спросила Миллс.  
      — Наоборот, — коротко отозвался Бобби. Все-таки брать гражданского на охоту — не самая удачная идея. Еще прибьют девчонку… надо было пристегнуть ее наручниками к рулю и оставить на дороге, но уже ничего не попишешь. — Делай как я.  
      Он приблизился к хижине и осторожно взялся за ручку двери. Неожиданно дверь подалась и с тихим скрипом приоткрылась. Бобби замер на секунду. Ничего не произошло. Он толкнул дверь посильнее.  
      Хижина была пуста.  
      Вот черт!  
      — Ты меня обманул, — прошипела Миллс за его плечом.  
      — Посмотрим.  
      Бобби ступил внутрь, половица под ногой отозвалась протяжным стоном — и тут же из-под пола послышалась какая-то возня.  
      — Люк у той стены, — Бобби пошел вперед, уже не таясь.  
      В хижине обнаружился изрядный подпол, а в подполе — пятеро связанных людей, вполне здоровых на вид. Освобождая пленников, Бобби наскоро осмотрел их, но не нашел ни одного вампирского укуса. Это было странно.  
      — Мэтью, как ты? Ты видел, кто тебя похитил? — Миллс хлопотала возле молодого парня, очевидно, своего брата.  
      — Это была женщина, она подсела ко мне в баре… а потом ничего не помню, — признался тот и вдруг пристально посмотрел на Бобби. — Вы Роберт Сингер?  
      Сердце Бобби пропустило удар.  
      — Да, это я.  
      — У нее для вас послание. Она всех нас заставила выучить… — остальные закивали, — она велела передать: «Возвращайся домой, Роберт Сингер, дело еще не закрыто».  
      Бобби показалось, что он проваливается в бездонную пропасть.  
      Дом. Дин и Сэм.  
      Его мальчики.


	6. И снова зима

**Декабрь**

  
  
      Дин нежился в постели. Вылезать не было никакого желания: за окном с самого вечера сыпал снег, солнца из-за низко нависших туч и вовсе не было видно, и свет в комнате оставался таким тусклым, словно еще не рассвело.  
      И вообще, сегодня выходной!  
      Дин повернулся набок, подпер голову рукой и посмотрел на сладко сопящего Сэмми. Тот до сих пор пробирался к нему по ночам, хотя вечерами послушно ложился в свою кровать. Даже включенный ночник не помогал.  
      Сэмми заворочался и приоткрыл заспанные глаза.  
      — Что такое, Дин? — глаза распахнулись окончательно и тревожно уставились на Дина. — Кто-то лезет в дом?  
      — Нет, ничего, — поспешил Дин успокоить брата, — спи дальше.  
      Сэмми еще повозился и опять заснул.  
      А Дин лег на спину, невольно вспоминая пережитый кошмар.  
      Почти месяц прошел, а как будто все произошло только вчера.  
  
      Милая женщина, постучавшаяся к ним в дом, не вызвала никаких подозрений. Она представилась знакомой Бобби и действительно вроде бы хорошо его знала. Дин объяснил, что того пока нет, и предложил ей подождать в гостиной. Он даже сделал ей чай и прихватил блюдечко с печеньем.  
      А потом…  
      Потом Дин наклонился и почувствовал укол. И следующее, что он увидел, — это заднее крыльцо дома чуть поодаль. Он был на заднем дворе, и ему было чертовски холодно. И еще что-то сдавливало горло, не сильно, но ощутимо. Что-то жесткое. Рядом раздался слабый стон, Дин повернул голову на враз одеревеневшей шее…  
      Сэмми.  
      Сэмми стоял неподалеку, под тем самым деревом, на котором Бобби устроил качели. Его шею обхватывала веревка — так же, как и его собственную, осознал Дин, — конец которой был привязан к ветке, под ногами покачивалась шаткая табуретка из кухни. Дин опустил взгляд — он стоял на такой же, только под соседним деревом.  
      Между ними на земле стояла женщина, представившаяся знакомой: в ее руках тоже были зажаты веревки, по одной от каждой табуретки — и она улыбалась.  
      — Скоро мы узнаем, как вас любит дядюшка Бобби, — почти пропела она. — Он убил мою семью, а я убью его семью. По справедливости.  
      Дина обуял дикий, животный ужас. Это наверняка была вампирша, она сбежала, пока Бобби расправлялся с ее сородичами, и пришла мстить.  
      — Отпусти моего брата, — прохрипел он, — и можешь меня обратить.  
      Женщина расхохоталась, словно он смешно пошутил.  
      — Нет уж, в этом весь смысл, — сказала она. — Нужны вы оба.  
      Сэмми очнулся и затрепыхался, чуть не свалившись с табуретки. Петля на его шее затянулась, он плакал и кашлял, вцепившись пальцами в грубую веревку.  
      — Сэмми, Сэмми, успокойся. Дыши, главное, дыши, — умолял Дин. Больше он ничем помочь не мог. — Сейчас придет Бобби и нас спасет.  
      — О да, — встряла женщина, — он спасет. Вопрос — кого?  
      И тут до Дина дошло. Две веревки. Две табуретки. Две петли. И два мальчика, и если дернуть обе веревки одновременно… Бобби не успеет спасти их обоих. Он закрыл глаза.  
      Оказывается, умирать очень страшно. А ждать смерти — еще страшнее.  
      Но Дин знал, что другого выбора нет, не может быть. Не должно.  
      Сэмми еще маленький, он погорюет и забудет. И Бобби будет ему хорошим отцом, в этом Дин был уверен. А сам он…  
      Он больше не выдержит, пожалуйста.  
      Это будет быстро, и он снова будет с мамой и папой, там, на небе. И они приглядят за Сэмми.  
      На крыльце показался Бобби.  
      — Ты?! — его рык громом прокатился по двору.  
      — Я! — воскликнула женщина. — Зачем ты приехал? Зачем все испортил? Нам было так хорошо!  
      — Не сомневаюсь. Они жрали людей, ты сбывала груз, и все были в шоколаде. — Бобби сделал шаг с крыльца.  
      — Стой! — завопила женщина. — Стой, иначе я их прикончу! Ты ничего не понимаешь! Я любила Эдди, а ты его убил!  
      — Он был вампиром, чудовищем! — Бобби снова шагнул вперед и отбросил мачете. — Вот, смотри, я безоружен. Хочешь отомстить — отомсти мне, это я убил твоих друзей.  
      — Не-ет, — засмеялась женщина, — так просто ты не отделаешься. Смотри — тебе придется выбирать. Кого ты спасешь, Роберт Сингер? — Она дернула за веревки, и табуретки зашатались.  
      Дин хотел крикнуть Бобби, чтобы спасал Сэмми, но изо рта вырвался сип — веревка слишком затянулась.  
      Раздался оглушительный хлопок, и на груди женщины начало расплываться красное пятно. «Это не поможет, нужно отсечь ей голову», — подумал Дин, и в этот момент женщина завалилась вперед.  
      Потянув за обе веревки одновременно.  
      Под ногами Дина внезапно оказалась пустота.  
      — Джоди, Сэм! — еще услышал он из черного водоворота, в который его неумолимо затягивало…  
      И вдруг дышать стало легче.  
      — Я тебя держу, держу, — шептал совсем близко Бобби, и сильные руки обхватывали Дина вокруг талии, а потом веревка исчезла.  
      — Сэмми… — простонал он, и все пропало.  
  
      Очнулся Дин уже в собственной постели, над ним нависало озабоченное лицо Бобби.  
      — Как ты, малец? Пить хочешь? — спросил Бобби, и Дин мгновенно ощутил, что во рту у него сухо как в пустыне.  
      — Сэмми, — все же сумел выдавить он самое важное.  
      — Да вот он, дрыхнет рядом с тобой, — Бобби улыбнулся и протянул ему стакан, помог сесть.  
      Дин покосился вправо — и действительно, Сэмми мирно спал рядом с ним, на соседней подушке. Дин выхлебал воду в два глотка и так посмотрел на Бобби, что тот мигом слетал на кухню и принес еще.  
      — Почему? — спросил Дин, наконец-то напившись и откинувшись на изголовье кровати. — Почему ты спас меня, а не Сэмми?  
      Он не собирался осуждать Бобби, но прозвучало это именно так.  
      Бобби пожал плечами:  
      — Я был не один, со мной увязалась Джоди Миллс — кстати, это она застрелила ту тетку, — и она стояла слева, гораздо ближе к Сэму, чем я. Было бы наоборот, я бы побежал к Сэму, а она — к тебе.  
      Вот так просто? Значит, Бобби не выбирал вовсе?  
      — А… а если бы никакой Миллс не было? — спросил Дин, борясь с накатывающей усталостью.  
      — Не заставляй меня отвечать на этот вопрос. — Бобби нахмурился. — Я не знаю. Честно, Дин, я не знаю.  
      И Дин снова заснул, странным образом удовлетворенный.  
      Когда он проснулся во второй раз, Сэмми рядом уже не было, тот завтракал внизу, на кухне, и выглядел совершенно нормально, как будто ничего не произошло.  
      Ну а привычка залезать среди ночи в кровать к Дину… Дин считал, что это не самая ужасная плата.  
      Потом, когда Бобби разговорился, Дин узнал подробности: и про сделку с Миллс, и про то, что та женщина была секретаршей в полицейском участке города, где Бобби охотился на вампиров, и дружила с ними, но сама вампиром не была, и что павший скот — ее рук дело: она специально притворялась целой стаей вампиров, чтобы Бобби ее не заподозрил.  
      Пока они с Сэмми прохлаждались в постели, полиция хозяйничала у них во дворе, но убралась несолоно хлебавши. Официальное заключение: женщина-серийный убийца. Большая редкость, но тоже бывает. И Миллс как воды в рот набрала, видимо, все же отрабатывала свою часть соглашения.  
      Разумеется, Дин спросил у Бобби, когда они уедут. И вовсе не разумеется, но Бобби ответил, что пока никогда. Скоро на месте старых плакатов появятся новые, а из всего полицейского кон-тин-ген-та Су-Фолс сиротки заботят только Джоди Миллс, так что зря рыпаться не стоит, сказал он.  
      А Дин и не возражал.  
  
      Веки Дина отяжелели. Он поворочался, зарываясь поглубже и устраиваясь поудобнее, подгреб Сэмми поближе и уснул.  
      Внизу Бобби, чертыхаясь, очищал пикап, потому что, как выяснилось, у них кончился апельсиновый сок.  
      Снаружи все так же сыпал снег.  
  
  


**Эпилог**

  
  
      За окном завывала, надрывалась декабрьская вьюга.  
      — Дядя Бобби, Дин, пора! Ну пора же! — канючил Сэм.  
      Он уже стоял на пороге, надев шапку Дина и куртку Бобби и повязав это все сверху шарфом.  
      Узрев открывшееся перед ним зрелище, Дин так и покатился со смеху.  
      Сэм насупился:  
      — Не смейся. Дядя Бобби обещал фий… фей… красивые огоньки вечером. Уже пора.  
      — А может, не надо, а, Сэмми? — подначил Бобби, разматывая шарф и накидывая куртку на себя.  
      — Надо, придется, — сурово сообщил Сэм, расставляя руки, на которые Бобби натягивал зимнее пальто.  
      — Ну раз так… — Бобби оглядел свое разношерстное «воинство». Дин не забрал у Сэма шапку и так и щеголял непокрытой головой, Сэм украдкой вытирал нос рукавом. — Пошли.  
      Он мигом снял с головы Сэма шапчонку, нахлобучил ее на голову Дина, а Сэму накинул меховой капюшон.  
      Бобби купил аж двадцать петард, но не собирался сообщать об этом мальчикам — иначе запулят все до единой, и на завтра ничего не останется.  
      — Отойдите подальше, — скомандовал он, втыкая палки от ракет в сугроб. — Три! Два! Один! Старт!  
      Небо раскрасилось зеленым, синим и красным.  
      — С Рождеством, балбесы, — усмехнулся Бобби, наблюдая, как братья прыгают в снегу, гоняясь за падающими и гаснущими искрами. — Погодите, сейчас еще бахнем!  
      Они запускали фейерверки в темно-звездное небо, и ловили на языки снежинки, и перекидывались снежками, и рисовали в сугробах на заднем дворе «ангелов»… пока не настала пора ложиться спать.  
      И тогда они вернулись домой.


End file.
